A search engine can include an autosuggest feature that provides suggested queries as a user inputs text into a search box. For example, the most popular phrases that start with the same characters as the text input into the search box can be displayed as separate rows within a drop-down list. When using a physical keyboard, a user can make a selection from the drop-down list using directional keys to move a suggested query to the search box and then can hit an enter key to perform a web search. Alternatively, the user may initiate a web search by using a mouse to click a suggested query in the drop-down list.
On a touchscreen computing device, a drop-down list of suggested queries may be presented in response to a user inputting text into a search box using an on-screen virtual keyboard. When the user taps a suggested query in the drop-down list displayed on the touchscreen computing device, the suggested query is moved to the search box and a web search is automatically initiated to display search results including links to relevant web pages. When displayed on a touchscreen computing device, a drop-down list of suggested queries may include arrow or plus symbol (+) icons that are presented at the far right of each row and that move a corresponding suggested query to the search box without automatically performing a web search when touched.